


Candy Canes

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: How Candy Canes brought Harry and Ron together





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Solstice aka oncelikeshari
> 
> · Title; Candy Canes?
> 
> · Pairing or Character Harry/Ron
> 
> · Prompt: Candy Canes
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

People ask Harry and me what finally got us together.  Apparently they felt we had been living in denial since fourth year when I was the thing that Harry would miss most.  Of course, I'd been chucked into a lake and really never thought about it. 

 

Harry and I always tell them it was candy canes and that's the truth. 

 

Let me explain, I can see the confused look on your face, I mean how can a Candy Cane be a matchmaker right?

 

It started so innocently…I went to Honeydukes to pick up some sweets and since it was Christmas I bought a dozen candy canes.  Most people will tell you I have a bit of an oral fixation and they were the perfect sweet. 

 

I brought them home and settled into the sofa to listen to the Cannon's on the wireless.  Harry arrived home a few moments later and I lifted my arm to hand him a candy cane while shouting at the wireless about a call I felt was unjust. 

 

"Budge over," Harry nudged my leg and I scooted slightly down the sofa. "Is this what you did on your day off?"

 

"I went to Hogsmeade to scout out a location for the new shop," I replied. "Stopped at Honeydukes while I was there—loads of sweets in the cupboard."

 

I could feel the heat of Harry's shoulder against mine and it was doing funny things to my stomach.  Of course, I reckon this wasn't anything unusual, and I had always been able to push my…well lust I guess would be the best word for it, back."

 

I opened one of the candy canes and slid the curved end into my mouth.  I heard Harry take a deep breath but it didn't really register with me.  I licked at the sweet, enjoying the taste of peppermint against my tongue, and I felt Harry squirming on the couch next to me. 

 

"You're awful twitchy today, Harry," I muttered around the candy cane. "What's wrong?"

 

Harry stood up and began pacing in front of me.   I watched as he walked across the room to flip off the wireless.  I idly pulled the candy cane out of my mouth and waved my hand at him. 

 

"Oi, Harry that was the Cannons!  They might actually win this match."

 

"Shut up, Ron," Harry spun around to face me and I popped the candy cane back into my mouth. "You are driving me mad."

 

"What did I do?"

 

Harry lifted his hand and held up one finger, "One you walk around her half naked all the time.  Do you have any idea how distracting those boxers are?"

 

I looked down at my red boxers and frowned, "You walk around that way too."

 

Harry frowned and raised a second finger, "Number two you're always wet.  You're always taking a shower and you never dry your hair.  You're always damp and when you put on a t-shirt it drives me mad that the t-shirt is damp too."

 

I arched my eyebrow at him and pulled my candy cane out of my mouth.  He stared at me for a moment and then threw his hands up.  He growled and closed the distance between us.  He snagged the candy cane from my hand and threw it across the room.  It stuck to the living room window and his hand closed around my wrist. 

 

"That is all I can take Ron!  You were sucking on that candy cane like you were making love to it and I just can't handle it any more!  Do you feel what you're doing to me?"

 

To say I was surprised when Harry slid my hand to the front of his trousers and I felt his cock straining against the fabric.  I looked up and before I could say anything Harry pulled away and took off down the hall. 

 

I swear for once I had the reflexes of a Seeker.  I stood quickly and caught him about half way to the bedroom.  I pushed him against the wall and he flinched as though he was afraid I was going to hit him and I pressed my body firmly against his. 

 

"I thought," I growled and threaded one hand through his hair. "It was just me."

 

I rolled my hips, letting Harry feel my erection against his own, and bent my head to claim his lips.  He seemed too shock to respond at first but when I nipped his lower lip and slid my tongue into his mouth he came to life.  His kisses were desperate, his tongue brushing against mine, his hips rolling, and his hands tugged at the thin hair on my chest. 

 

"Bloody hell," I panted against his lips as he tugged my boxers down to free my cock. "This is brilliant…"

 

His hand closed around my cock, stroking me firmly, and I swiftly worked the flies on his trousers and pushed them down far enough to reveal his cock. I spit on my palm and closed my hand around Harry's shaft.  Harry's head fell back, hitting the wall, and when the tip of our cocks brushed he let out a guttural moan. 

 

 

"Need you," Harry licked his lips. "Need to…fuck so hard…want you."

 

I bent my legs slightly and batted his hand away from my shaft.  I lined up our cocks and began a slow thrust, causing them to brush together, and I wrapped my hand around both of our shafts.  I started a slow stroke, my thumb brushing over the tip of Harry's cock on each upward slide, and Harry's hands came down to cup my arse.  His fingers danced up and down my cleft and I claimed his lips in a brutal kiss when his fingers ran over my pucker. 

 

Our tongues danced together, our teeth clacked, and when Harry pressed his thumb against my hole I began stroking faster.  My hand tugged his head back as I tore my lips from his, my lips descended on his neck, and I sucked the smooth skin where his neck meets his shoulder. 

 

"Dreamed of you," I said against his neck as I marked him with my teeth. "Dreamed of fucking you hard…making you writhe…sucking your cock…you'd like that wouldn't you?"

 

"Yes," Harry panted and moved his hips to meet my thrusts against him. "I want to see my cock disappearing between your lips, I want you inside me, and I want you wet."

 

I thrust my hips against, swiveling them, and I bit his neck hard. 

 

"Your mine now," I growled against his skin. "Mine to fuck, mine to keep, mine…"

 

"Always…have…" Harry whimpered. "Been…gonna come…"

 

"Then come for me, Harry," I lifted my head. "Say my name when you come.  I want to hear you say my name."

 

Our eyes locked and as I twisted my hand on his shaft he came hard, his body shook, his eyes widened, and he began chanting my name like a prayer. 

 

He called my name with such reverence that it sent me over the edge.  My cock pulsed and I spilled over my hand and Harry's stomach.  My knees weakened and my body shook as I came down to earth again.  

 

"Blimey," I muttered and weakly lifted my head. "That was good…Why haven't we been doing that all along?"

 

"I'm sure," Harry muttered weakly. "That it's because you're too thick.  I mean honestly the thing I would miss most should have been a clue, Ron."

 

"We're very good at this though," I waggled my eyebrows. "I'm going to take a shower."

 

"You'll be wet?" Harry licked his lips. "Can I watch?"

 

"I expect you to join in," I grinned and took off towards the loo. "Last one in is a Slytherin."


End file.
